Prologue: Kingdom Hearts The 8th Princess of Heart
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: Why did Terra, Aqua, and Ven leave their home? How end up in the future? What caused the loss of their memories? Find out here.


**Remade Version **

* * *

It seemed Terra, Aqua, and Ven were near the end of their quest. Although, the so called _quest_ was really Terra and Ven sneaking away from home to prove their strength to Master Eraqus. Aqua chased after them, though was unsuccessful in trying to convince them to return home. With no other option, she decided to accompany them to make sure they returned home safely after their little misadventure was over... whenever that was. The trio had visiting many worlds along the way. Two worlds they cherished the most were called Destiny Islands, and Radiant Garden. There they met and befriended three children. At Destiny Islands they were two young boys named Sora and Riku, and at Radiant Garden a young girl named Kairi. Before leaving, the three promised them they would return to visit them when their journey was over.

The three journeyed out too far and ended up in a dark world. The setting of the world was like a barren wasteland of death and decay. In the center, was a large mountain, surrounded by darkness. A beam made of dark energy shining through the middle of the mountain to the sky could be seen from the inside, and out. When the three warriors reached the center of the mountain, no meager challenge awaited them. A greater challenge instead appeared. The challenge was a large creature of darkness with giant twin blades that appeared before the trio.

A battle ensued inside the large room, between the three Keyblade warriors, and the dark creature. The battle was long, fierce, and brutal. Aqua and Ven attacked, but the creature swung its arms, and sent them crashing into the walls, knocking them unconscious. Terra fought the creature off with all of his power and managed to weaken it somewhat.

The creature stood up after managing to recover. Terra got ready for what the creature was going to throw at him next. The creature jumped into the air at Terra, and stabbed its twin blades down. Terra quickly jumped out of the way as the blades stabbed into the floor. The room rumbled a bit before the floor beneath the two collapsed, and they fell down to the floor below.

* * *

The two landed hard on the floor as debris smashed against the floor around them. Unfortunately, Terra landed inside of the beam of purple dark energy. The beam suddenly began to shine even brighter and wider than before. The creature stood up confused.

The creature became shocked when saw a dark figure step out of the beam. It became even more shocked to see the figure was Terra. His entire body, clothes included, were now dark purple and black, and he was surrounded by an aura of darkness. His eyes were glowing yellow, and his Keyblade, Ends of the Earth, was now black and dark blue.

After continuing the fight, Terra had easily overcome the creature as he fired dark blasts from his Keyblade and slashed it with his Keyblade powered up with dark powers. The creature was weakened to the point where it was on its knee. Instead of moving in to finish it off, Terra just stood there.

The creature took advantage of Terra's pause and rose up after recovering from Terra's attacks. It charged over and was about to attack Terra with its claws, but Terra sent a beam of energy at it with Ends of the Earth. The beam only pushed the creature back slowly. Terra quickly sent out another beam, only to have the same result. Finally, Terra tapped into the darkness surrounding him. He floated up in the air as purple lightning flashed around him. He quickly swung Ends of the Earth sent out two circular waves of dark energy.

The creature turned to stone when the first wave hit it. When the second wave hit, the petrified creature was shattered into pieces. Terra stood still with his eyes closed for a moment. He opened them a moment later, and flew up through the hole in the ceiling while inside the dark beam.

* * *

Aqua and Ven regained consciousness and walked over to the large hole in the center of the room. "What's happening down there?" Aqua wondered.

"Terra! Are you okay? Terra!" Ven shouted down the hole. The two saw something in the dark beam rise up quickly. They looked in horror to see it was Terra surrounded by dark energy and he looked like he was possessed by the dark energyl. Aqua and Ven stepped back in fear. Then suddenly, the whole mountain began rumbling and falling apart due to the dark power's stability going out of control.

"Terra, stop!" Aqua shouted to her friend. Terra only gave them an threatening look.

"Terra, it's us!" Ven shouted, trying to being Terra back to his senses.

Terra grunted in pain as he grabbed his head with his left hand. "I-I can't." Terra weakly said as his eyes turned back to normal. Aqua jumped up, and knocked Terra out of the beam, sending him to the ground. The dark aura around Terra faded, and his body and Keyblade turned back to normal. Ven quickly ran over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Terra?" Ven murmured, checking to see if he was okay. Terra struggled, and got on his knees as he looked weakly at Ven. Aqua landed before the two.

"What have I done?" Terra asked in sadness at the destruction around that he caused.

"It's okay Terra, it wasn't your fault." Aqua assured.

"I'm sorry. I-I couldn't stop." Terra sadly replied. All the rumbling from the instability had broken a hole in the mountain that led to the outside.

"That's our only way out!" Ven pointed.

"Come on! Now's our chance!" Aqua called to the boys.

"Just go!" Terra said, still weak from the battle, and not wanting to be a burden.

"Get up, Terra! We're not leaving without you!" Aqua retorted.

"She's right! We'd never leave you behind!" Ven added in.

Terra weakly rose from his knee and stood up, but as soon as he did, debris fell and covered the opening that was made. "Damn it! We're trapped!" Terra growled. Aqua and Ven lowered their heads in grief, thinking that it was their end, and that they wouldn't be able to keep their promise to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Then, Terra remembered the words a wise old sage told him while helping them on their journey.

"_Ride out this storm,_ _and live to fight another day._" was what the sage said.

Terra then had an idea to save himself and his friends. "Get close to me! Now!" Terra said. Ven and Aqua did as they were told. Terra summoned the power within him, which spread out around the three. They were quickly engulfed in orange energy, and crystal spikes shot out from the light. The light protected the three from the falling debris as the mountain fell apart.

The sage entered the mountain which was now reduced to a cave. Inside at the end of the dark cave, he saw a large, orange glowing crystal. Aqua, Ven, and Terra were trapped inside the crystal next to each other, unconscious, or to be more descriptive, in suspended animation, frozen in time. The sage stopped before the crystal. He laid his hand on the crystal with his staff in the other hand.

"Young warriors, all our hope now lies with you. When you wake up, it will be a different universe. But know this, it will not be just you three. You'll be with allies." the sage said.

**(AN: Pretend that when the sage says "You'll be with allies." the box art of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix appears).**

A portal then opened beneath the crystal, and the crystal quickly sunk through it. The crystal flew through an orange vortex at high speeds. Due to being frozen, none of the three saw a sphere of light fly out from Ven's chest, and fly back the opposite direction of the crystal. When the crystal exited out the other side of the portal, the crystal landed in a large desert world, with no life around whatsoever.

The crystal was left to do nothing, but sit there until the time had come. After a year had passed, the sphere of light that had left Ven returned to his body. Soon it would begin.

* * *

_Three months after Kingdom Hearts II_

The crystal began to shine brighter and brighter until it exploded. Terra, Aqua, and Ven were finally released from their suspended state. They got up and looked to their surroundings. "Where are we?" Terra wondered as he looked around.

"Good, you're all awake." a voice said. The three turned to see the old sage from before.

"You." Terra said.

"Welcome to the new universe." the sage greeted. Terra walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Tell me, what was that technique?" Terra demanded.

"A defense technique. You were frozen inside the crystal, and it protected you from the harmful effects of the jump." the sage said.

"What jump?" Aqua asked.

"A jump through time. You've been sent eleven years into the future." the sage answered.

"WHAT?" the three shouted in shock.

"Why did you do this?" Ven shouted.

"To get you three ready for the fight ahead." the sage answered.

"Did you plan on this happening from the beginning?" Terra growled in anger.

"Of course." the sage replied.

The three were very confused by what the sage was getting at. "All will be revealed in good time." the sage said as Terra released him from his hold. The sage held his hand out to his side, and a large white door with two big handles appeared. The three stared at the door and stared back at the sage only to see he was gone.

"_Move forward young warriors, and fulfill your destiny._" the sage's voice echoed through the air. Aqua brought her hand to her head and felt something was wrong.

"Aqua, what's wrong?" Ven asked

"I don't know. For some reason, my memory's really hazy. I can't remember very much from what happened before we were frozen." Aqua answered. Ven and Terra tried remembering things from before as well, but they only found they were having the same problem. They still remembered the Land of Departure, Master Eraqus, the Keyblade, and of course, their friendship. Everything else, like the world's they visited, and the people they met were all gone. Not only that, but they also couldn't remember how to use their Command Styles, Shotlocks, or Deck Commands, as well as their Keyblade Armor. Fortunately, they still remembered how to use their Keyblade Gliders. Overall, hey were reduced to simple fighting abilities.

"Do you think that technique did something to our memories?" Ven asked.

"Maybe. It might've blocked out our old memories, but let's not worry about that right now. We should get out of here." Terra said. The three walked towards the door the sage summoned. Terra opened it, and they walked through the light shining from within the door. When the light faded, they were in a different world.

While traveling the universe, the three carried on destroying Heartless, as well as Nobodies, throughout the worlds they traveled in, while also trying to regain their lost memories. They managed to travel across the worlds safely through use of a Star Shard they found.

Eventually, they had even heard about the eighth Princess of Heart, and traveled throughout the worlds to find her. So far, they had no luck finding them, but kept on searching. They were at Olympus Coliseum next. Terra and Aqua got separated from Ven while fighting a large black three headed dog. They returned to the Coliseum to see a bunch of strangers wielding Keyblades fight off the dog as the others held Ven. The giant black dog ran away after being defeated by the wielders.

"They have Ven!" Aqua pointed.

"Let's get them!" Terra said as he summoned Ends of the Earth and Aqua summoned Stormfall. The two leaped high into the air. Terra launched a Fire spell as Aqua sent a Blizzard spell at party below. The group saw the spells coming and jumped out of the way while still holding Ven. Terra and Aqua landed before the group.

"You'd better let go of Ven right now if you know what's good for you." Terra said pointing Ends of the Earth at them.

"Hey just wait a sec!" the golden blond haired boy said, but Terra and Aqua charged forward, ready to fight. Four of the group came up front and drew their Keyblades. The golden blond haired boy drew a black Keyblade in his right hand, and a white Keyblade in his left.

"Alright fine, you asked for it!" the golden blond haired boy said. The warriors clashed, but cleared up the misunderstanding thanks to Ven intervening, and they all became friends. They joined forces, and started their journey together.

_And so it began_.


End file.
